fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Odile Mammon
Odile Mammon (オディール・マンモン Odīru Manmon) was a Pure-Blooded Demon, a member of House Astaroth and the King of New Dragnof. He was Vortiger Pendragon's benefactor before betraying him and was instrumental in Vortiger's successful coup of New Dragnof against the former king of New Dragnof, Uther Pendragon. Due to his actions, he is the central antagonist of both the New Dragnof arc and the Dragon Queen arc. Appearance Odile appeared as a tall, pudgy, middle-aged man with long grey hair, a thick beard and beady yellow eyes. He unusually sharp teeth. Personality Like most other pure-blooded demon's, Odile was an exceedingly arrogant, selfish and entitled man who looked at humans and "lower life forms" like they were worthless. The degree of malevolence he possessed seemed extreme, even for a demon, being evil simply for the sake of it. he tricked Vortiger into thinking he was going to help him take the crown and then killed him, he didn't even need to resort to trickery to take New Dragnof for himself, he di it simply for fun. He actually had something of a god complex, viewing himself as a higher-being, incapable of sin and wrongdoing despite committing heinous crimes on a regular basis. This was his sole justification for his actions. He demanded absolute respect and obedience from commoners and humans and will not tolerate anyone who dares to defy him or even talk ill of him. He was highly unreasonable and could not be talked down, no matter what. He was also quite the coward, quick to go from proclaiming himself a god to cowering in fear when presented with his likely demise. When it came to his safety he allowed no corners to be cut. After being assaulted by Arthur he grew extremely paranoid and fearful of being killed. He demanded that Ancyra dispatch at least three General's to protect him, a request that was deemed laughable by Ancyra. Relationships |-| }} History Uther's younger brother Vortiger staged a coup alongside his son Mordred and with military backing form Daobeth. Odile provided Vortiger with an army of demons that alongside the traitorous knights overwhelmed New Dragnof's forces and slayed Guinevere with Rickard and later Uther were both killed during the battle. Knights still loyal to House pendragon and the remaining members of House Pendragon escape and are split up into different groups as they attempt to eave capture. With the assistance of Mordred and Voritger cast a powerful spell that removed the memories of the existence of the other members of House Pendragon from the minds of every citizen. Synopsis Dragon Queen arc Odile demands that Ancyra dispatch at least three General's to protect him, a request that was deemed laughable by Ancyra. Unable and unwilling to spare three general's, Daobeth sends general Kiyone and a portion of her army. Kain is inspired by Arthur's passion to reclaim his home and helps out. While Reina's arm attacks the city, he breaks into the city and reaches the castle and combats New Dragnof's security while Arthur confronts Odile. Arthur eats his flames, startling Odile. He becomes fearful but i8s still quite confident, attacking Arthur with his strength, beating him quite badly. Arthur returns fire and Odile is certain he will be fine but he is heavily brutalised before his guards can get to him. Arthur punches Odile down through the castle wall so hard that he paralyses him, leaving him to bleed out in the court yard as the citizen's of New Dragnof emerge to exact vengeance upon the oppressive tyrant that manipulated them for years. Magic & Abilities Being a Pure-Blood, Odile possessed tremendous political power and influence. He had the authority to act as he pleased without fear of legal repercussion, an endless expanse of wealth matched by no other entity in the world, as well as the power to summon the forces of the Demon Army at any time he pleases. Physical Capabilities Like other demon's, Odile was much stronger, faster and durable than most humans and despite having little combat skill, could savagely beat people down with ease. He could take quite a bit of punishment, surviving an onslaught from an enraged Arthur and later on, a pretty powerful punch from Kain, though he was completely paralysed after the latter assault. Ways of Combat Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Odile was an underwhelming fighter, from a technical standpoint at least. In a fight he relied entirely on his physical prowess, but before that he relied on his influence to get him out of any situation. Magical Abilities Immense Magic Power: Odile possessed a significant amount of highly malevolent magic power. He was not skilled at controlling it and it leaked out in pores, tarrying those around him. Magic Fire Magic (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō): Odile was capable of creating a blazing inferno to attack his opponent. He used this magic to torture people who defied and disappointed him. The extent of his skill with this magic is unknown. Equipment Battles & Events Quotes Trivia *The characters physical appearance is based off of Honest from the "Akame ga Kill" series.